emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06329
}} is the 6331st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 29 August, 2012. Written by DAWN HARRISON Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot Part One In the kitchen of Tall Trees Cottage, Ashley is drinking a cup of tea whilst Lizzie polishes some shoes at the kitchen table. Marlon walks in fiddling with his tie nervously, anxious about the court case. Ashley gives him some sympathy as he explains what a tough time him and Laurel had with Arthur, Marlon now looks guilty. Ashley asks Marlon if anyone is going with him, Lizzie interjects saying she did offer, Marlon leave the room still fidgety saying his tie's too stripy. At Mill Cottage, Jimmy is coming down the stairs and meets Carl who tells him he's off to see his new trucks, Jimmy starts to grovel about the increase in rent, but Carl is having none of it . Nicola is at the kitchen table interjecting with snide comments. Carl reiterates that he will get his money one way or the other and then leaves. Jimmy looks worried as he talks to Nicola, She reassures him that Angel is Carl's niece and he's Carl's brother and not even Carl could stoop so low as to see his family on the streets, but Jimmy doesn't look that reassured. In Café Main Street, Pearl is going through vetenary instructions with Victoria, who tells Paddy and Rhona not to worry as she's on her way. As he’s leaving, Ashley speaks to Paddy and Rhona telling them that Marlon is finding it hard. Pearl then walks over to them. Rhona gives her instructions about Leo, and Pearl tells them she wants to wish them luck but can't bring herself to because of Marlon. In Mulberry Cottage, Arthur (who is in his batman outfit) and Gabby are at the kitchen table. Sandy and Laurel watch on from behind the breakfast bar. The children argue about sweets, and Sandy tells Laurel that Arthur has a raw egg in his rucksack. Gabby then tells her he's also got alcoholic cherries. Laurel gets the items out of Arthur's bag and looks flustered. Sandy asks Laurel if she is ok, she tells him she thinks cooking classes for kids are a pain, but Sandy doesn't look convinced that this is really what is bothering her. Laurel tells the kids to hurry up and get ready and then tells Sandy she might be late home tonight because there's a big order at work. Laurel goes into the lounge and rings Gennie, telling her she won't be in work today. In the Sharma & Sharma factory office, Gennie is finishing the call as Nikhil walks in, and she tells him that Laurel is off sick. Nikhil talks to Gennie about buying baby stuff. There is an uncomfortable atmosphere between them as Gennie tells Nikhil there is nowhere to put baby stuff as they share a house with his family. Gennie is obviously sick of not having their own place. At Court Paddy and Rhona are going up the spiral staircase and see Marlon at the top. Rhona states the obvious that Marlon is alone. Laurel suddenly appears breathless after running up the stairs. Marlon looks pleased to see her. Rhona asks if Ashley knows she's here and Laurel tries to have a go back at Rhona who tells her it makes no difference if laurel's there or not. Marlon interjects telling Laurel it makes a difference to him. At Butlers Farm Moira is laying the table as Adam and Alex walk in. She has made some burgers and asks if them if they want to taste and tell her what they think. Neither lads are very complimentary. Moira notices a cut on Alex's arm and asks him if he wants her to take a look. Alex looks awkward and shy's away and makes an excuse to leave. Adam tells his mum that Alex has been behaving weird ever since his split from Victoria. Moira asks if Adam really thinks that's what's bothering him and she looks suspicious as Adam answers yeah. In court Rhona and Paddy sit waiting at one side as Marlon and Laurel sit at the other. Laurel reassures Marlon. Rhona over hears Laurel and goes over to confront Laurel telling her how everything was fine until she came and fluttered her eyelashes. Marlon defends Laurel saying he never wanted to go to New Zealand in the first place and that it only really suited Paddy. Paddy then has a go back at Marlon, As the arguing continues a lady appears from the courtroom and summons Rhona and Marlon. In Pear Tree Cottage, Charity is on the phone and Edna] is filing. Edna asks Charity if Carl and Jimmy know she's ringing round for quotes. Charity tells Edna she's giving her the day off, but Edna tells Charity that Jimmy asked her to work. Charity tells Edna she's over-ruling Jimmy's decision, and Edna walks off as Charity begins another phone call. In the courtroom Rhona's solicitor starts his speech. Marlon interjects constantly. Rhona tells the judge that Marlon has a new girlfriend and this is his reason for declining the New Zealand offer. The judge doesn't look favourably on Rhona's remark about girlfriends and reminds her that this is a case about the child. Part Two In the Woolpack, Victoria is telling Diane about her day at the vets. Adam asks Victoria if she's back working at the vets now, but she explains she's just covering while Paddy and Rhona are in court. Adam says he'd be off like a shot to New Zealand. Victoria asks him what's stopping him and Adam bats the comment back saying she wouldn't leave, but Victoria reminds him she's lived in Spain. Alex walks in and stands next to Lizzie who is already at the bar. Moira comes in and Alex tells Diane he doesn't want a drink after all. As Alex leaves Adam stops him and tells him there's nothing going on between him and Victoria, but Alex tells Adam he's not bothered either way. Sandy comes in with Gabby and Arthur who've made cakes and show Diane. Lizzie asks Sandy if he's giving Laurel a bit of peace. Sandy looks bewildered and Lizzie tells him that Gennie says she'd got flu. Sandy looks even more confused but then plays along saying she'll be back to her old self soon enough. In Court, Paddy marches past Laurel as she asks him why he's doing this to Marlon. Paddy walks towards Laurel and confronts her, and they argue about Marlon. In the café Nikhil and Gennie are sat at a table. Bob brings over chocolate cake, and Nikhil says he's just trying to cheer Gennie up. Gennie apologises saying the house is getting to her. She tells Nikhil she wants her own house. Nikhil tries to make it better by saying they will get their own house eventually, but Gennie doesn't look convinced. Charity, Jai, Dan] and Chas are sat at a table in the Woolpack looking at Chas' engagement ring. Charity asks which grandma it was again. Chas makes up a ridiculous attempt at a name: ‘great great great grandma Jezebel’. Jimmy is at the bar when Edna walks in. Jimmy asks her about a van missing from the yard. She tells him she doesn't know anything about it but that Charity sent her home early. Jimmy asks Charity about the van but she fobs him off with silly answers. Jimmy asks Edna if she'll go back to the office and look if Charity has put anything in the book. Edna looks uneasy about the situation. In the courtroom, the judge is making a speech. She concludes that she does not think the arrangements made for contact with Leo’s father are adequate and so requests a section 7 CAFCAS report and sets a new hearing for six weeks time. Rhona reacts immediately saying how they are supposed to be leaving in 2 weeks and that Paddy's job will not wait that long. The judge asks her not to interrupt and that she has to put the child's needs first. The judge finishes by saying until the final hearing the child must not be removed from this country. Marlon looks massively relieved whilst Rhona looks furious. In the Woolpack backroom, Dan and Chas are on the settee. Gennie is pacing the floor asking if she's being unreasonable or is it normal for a pregnant woman to share a house with her boyfriend's entire family. Dan suggests she tries going a bit psycho pregnant lady, kicking doors in etc. and they'll have to kick her out. Chas tries to reassure Gennie telling her that Nikhil undoubtedly loves her and that he's just a bit slow on the uptake on this sort of stuff. Gennie half agrees and then says she'll give him one more chance. Rhona and Marlon exit the courtroom. Rhona has tears in her eyes as she hugs Paddy tell him it's six weeks before the next hearing. Marlon meanwhile looks happy as he hugs Laurel and tells her Leo is going nowhere for now. Marlon and Laurel leave as Paddy and Rhona look on in shock. At Pear Tree Cottage Carl and Jimmy are listening to Edna as she tells them there is nothing in the book about a job, which would account for the missing truck. Carl tries to defend Charity but Edna continues saying why wouldn't Charity say anything. Nicola comes in and Jimmy tells her about the AWOL truck. Edna wants to call the police but Carl tells her to hang on a minute and let him talk to her first. There is a loud beeping and engine noise coming from outside. They all walk out to see what the commotion is. A truck pulls up with a graphic image of Noah and Angel and the slogan “Kings Sharma Haulage”. Carl tells Charity he hasn't given her permission to change the company name, and Nicola is fuming and tells her how she didn't give permission for her daughter's face to be plastered over a van. Charity looks really pleased with herself while the others look on horrified. Jimmy tells her she's gone too far. Jai arrives looking chirpy, while Nicola tells Charity to get rid of it. At Tall Trees, Marlon ushers Daisy back into her basket. Laurel is on the settee and tells Marlon she is proud of him. Marlon says he hopes he's done the right thing for Leo. Paddy walks in with Rhona who is slow clapping. They all start to row and it becomes personal and nasty. Rhona tells Marlon there'll be other jobs and he has made it impossible for them to stay around here. She tells Marlon that at the first opportunity she is going to take her son as far away from him as possible. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday